


Laureline

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: He groans into her mouth, pulls back just long enough to beg, “Please?” He watches her, waits, lets her pull him close she can mouth along his jaw, nip at his neck above his implant, tease over his skin until he groans into her ear,“Laureline.”She’s always loved how her name sounds on his lips.





	Laureline

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this was written before I even saw the film and draws somewhat on what I know of the comics it's based on, so its really a bit of a mashup in terms of canon. Just go with it. It should make sense. If not, tell me and I'll make some edits.
> 
> Written while listening to the choral Gangsta's Paradise music used for the trailer of the film, which you can listen to [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9GPaaJqunU).

The kiss is slow and sweet, his lips pressed to hers as the very question. Laureline kisses back. His hands find her hips, pull them closer together. Valerian kisses her and kisses her and she can feel him hard against her hip. His lips are slightly chapped, there’s still a speck of blood in the corner and for a moment she tastes it as he presses his hips to hers and groans out,  _ “Laureline.” _

He’s desperate, pupils dilated, eyes half shut, thumbs patterning circles on her hips as she raises her hand to his hair and kisses back.

He groans into her mouth, pulls back just long enough to beg, “Please?” He watches her, waits, lets her pull him close she can mouth along his jaw, nip at his neck above his implant, tease over his skin until he groans into her ear,  _ “Laureline.” _

She’s always loved how her name sounds on his lips.

Her hand leaves his hair, adds a small press down as he trails kisses down her bare arms, presses kisses to her dress at her hips until he’s kneeling before her. “Please,” he says, says as he only says to her and she smiles.

“Yes,” she whispers.

His hands slip under the hem of her skirt, his lips press kisses up her thighs. His fingers find the edge of her underwear, pushes it down and away, down to her ankles where she kicks them off, his lips quivering kisses onto her skin.

He looks up at her one more time, waits for her nod, her hand in his hair. His lips are gentle pressing against her pubic hair, one hand firm on her hips as he makes her shiver. His tongue delves in, his fingers find her clit and it’s a good thing she’s half-balanced on the counter because her legs are shaking so much she settles for wrapping them around him.

His tongue delves deeper, presses inside of her, his fingers teasing her clit until she tugs his hair, begs,  _ “Valerian,” _ in the same tone he’d begged her earlier.

He rises without question - in these intimate moments he is always so amenable to her will, to her choice - and kisses her shoulder and neck, lifting her dress up and off.

“Valerian,” she breathes, soft against his skin, her hands on his hips and she can feel him again, hard against her leg and wanting.

His lips tremble on her jaw.  _ “Please.” _

Her hands undo his trousers, push them down his hips. She slips one hand into his underwear, takes him in her hand as he takes her in his, his fingers teasing a path into her as her thumb rubs a circle of his precum on his head.

“Valerian,” she whispers.

“Laureline,” he groans.

_ “Please,” _ they ask each other.

Once, long before, when they had first begun this, they had stumbled and fumbled and laughed themselves silly. Now, they slip together in a single, perfect, practiced movement. She angles her hips  _ so, _ he raises his  _ thus _ and they come together in the perfect, exact way they always do.

His lips are pressing a prayer against her throat, hers dotting kisses along his hairline, their hips meeting with the shivering, pleasurable synchrony of long practice.

His voice is hoarse and desperate on her shoulder, his knuckles white on the counter as he says her name like a prayer, “Laureline, Laureline, please,  _ please, Laureline-” _

And with one last thrust she comes undone around him, her lips framing his name as he shudders to completion between her legs.

Laureline lets out a long sigh, knots her fingers with her lover’s. “Valerian.”

His lips are a kiss against her shoulder. “Laureline,” he whispers. “My Laureline.”

_ “My _ Valerian.”

His teeth on her shoulder are as much a kiss as his lips were.  _ “Mine.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
